Adrift transcript
Episode 2 - Written by: Leonard Dick & Steven Maeda Directed by: Stephan Williams -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 WALT: Dad, please! Dad! MICHAEL: Walt! pops up from underwater in front of the burning raft. MICHAEL: Walt! No! Walt! SAWYER: Mike! MICHAEL: Walt! JIN: Sawyer! SAWYER: Jin! JIN: 안 보여, 어딨어? MICHAEL: Walt! Walt! swims to a piece of the raft and pushes it toward Michael. SAWYER: Hang on Mike! Hang on Mike! Hang on! grabs Michael as he's going under water, hauls him up onto the raft wreckage and starts pounding his chest to revive him. SAWYER: Mike! Mike! ---- outside the hatch just as the light floodlight goes out. LOCKE: Kate! Kate! secures the rope and lowers himself down. Act 2 hitting Michael's chest and then performing CPR until Michael revives. MICHAEL: Where's Walt? SAWYER: I don't know. MICHAEL: Where is he? SAWYER: I don't know. MICHAEL: Where the hell is my son? Walt! ---- - Michael is in a custody attorney's office. ATTORNEY: How'd you hurt your leg? MICHAEL: Got hit by a car. ATTORNEY: Ow. MICHAEL: Yeah. ATTORNEY: So, this is the paperwork your ex-wife sent over. MICHAEL: She's not my ex-wife, man. She's just -- Walt's mother. She, uh, Susan, she just got an new job in Rome -- the boyfriend -- they want to take Walt with them. ATTORNEY: Don't worry, I'm going to take very good care of you, Mr. Dawn. MICHAEL: Dawson. ATTORNEY: Right, sorry, Dawson. So this boyfriend -- this is this guy Brian Porter? MICHAEL: Yeah, why, what's it say? ATTORNEY: It seems that Susan wants you to relinquish your rights as Walt's father so that Mr. Porter can adopt him. MICHAEL: She wants me to sign my son away? ATTORNEY: It's the only way they can proceed with the adoption, yeah. Listen, if you sign this document -- legally, he'll be no different than any other kid you pass on the street. You'll be giving up your paternal rights -- all of them. MICHAEL: Yeah, so then, can I stop her from going? ATTORNEY: Well, I guess we could file an injunction so she couldn't leave the city, but- MICHAEL: Yeah, that, that. I want to do that. ATTORNEY: Right. Um, Mr. Dawson, the fact that you came in through these doors -- that tells me something. It tells me that I'm the best that you can afford. If we go forward with this, it's going to take money. A lot of it, even at my rates. This is David and Goliath, so I've got to ask you -- are you sure you want to do this? MICHAEL: They're not taking my son away. ---- - Michael and Sawyer on the piece of raft wreckage. MICHAEL: Walt! Walt! coughs Walt! SAWYER: Mike, you should save your energy. MICHAEL: They took my son! SAWYER: Yeah, I saw that -- onto a boat which means he's not in shouting distance. MICHAEL: You don't know that. SAWYER: Well, I got a pretty good sense. And even if he was, there's nothing you can do. MICHAEL: But if he can hear me, he knows that I'm alive -- that I'm coming for him -- that I'm going to get him back. Right now, all I've got is that maybe my son can hear me. Does that make any sense to you? Walt! Walt! ---- at the hatch. Shot of the rope hung over the side, then Locke stepping in the water at the bottom. LOCKE: Kate. he moves forward his shoes are squeaking so he takes them off. He sees the logo and moves into Desmond's living quarters. He hears Kate moaning, finding her on the ground. LOCKE: Kate. KATE: John. LOCKE: Easy, easy, easy. KATE: Behind you. hear a gun sound and Locke turns to find Desmond standing there with an assault rifle pointed at them. DESMOND: Are you him? Are you him? ---- and Sawyer on the raft wreckage. SAWYER: Jin! Jin! Jin! MICHAEL: I thought we had to save our energy. SAWYER: Yeah, well, Jin's still out there in the water, so if it's okay by you, I'm going to keep shouting for him. Jin! MICHAEL: Feeling guilty. SAWYER: What? MICHAEL: You made me fire that flare. SAWYER: I made you fire -- what, this is my fault? MICHAEL: They took my son. They found us -- took Walt -- because you made me fire the flare. SAWYER: At least Walt is on a boat -- probably wrapped in a blanket with a cup of cocoa -- while we're on this piece- MICHAEL: Get off my raft. SAWYER: What? raft is hit by something from below. SAWYER: What the hell is that? can see a shark under water, swimming in front of the raft. Act 3 MICHAEL: I see you managed to hold on to your best friend there to Sawyer's gun. That thing ain't going to work, anyway. SAWYER: It'll work. MICHAEL: You were under water. SAWYER: What do you know about guns, anyway, Hoss? It'll work. starts slipping cartridges out of the magazine Bullets are dry, powder's dry -- if the powder's dry- raft is bumped by the shark again. MICHAEL: What the hell is that? SAWYER: It's a shark. It's only a shark. MICHAEL: It's only a shark? That's supposed to make me feel better? Well, I guess I know why the shark is hanging around -- your shoulder. SAWYER: Oh, well, I'll just stop bleeding then. Did you suddenly forget what happened? Why I got shot? MICHAEL: What? SAWYER: Hey, how about a little gratitude here? I'm mean -- a thank you! MICHAEL: Thank you? For what? For you trying to save your own ass? SAWYER: You want me off this raft? You got it. starts paddling with his arm to get to another piece of raft wreckage which he climbs up on. SAWYER: I was trying to save your damn kid. ---- - Michael and Susan meeting with lawyers. LIZZY: lawyer Let's talk about Walt, shall we, Mr. Dawson? MICHAEL: Uh, sure, okay. LIZZY: When was the last time you actually saw your son? MICHAEL: Um, about a year ago. LIZZY: It was 14 months, actually. ATTORNEY: Is that a question, Lizzy? LIZZY: Why is that Mr. Dawson? Why so long? MICHAEL: Susan took him to Amsterdam -- for work. LIZZY: And you didn't have a problem with that? MICHAEL: Excuse me? LIZZY: Well, since she's now going to Rome and you're filing an injunction. It just seems a little inconsistent to me. MICHAEL: Incon -- no. No, no, no, no. ATTORNEY: Michael, she's baiting - she's baiting you. Don't give her an answer. MICHAEL: She took him, though. I didn't want her to go. ATTORNEY: Michael, please don't talk. MICHAEL: Susan You said there was nothing I could do. LIZZY: And you didn't do anything, did you? ATTORNEY: He's not going to answer that question. LIZZY: That's because there is no answer. You were in an accident recently, no? MICHAEL: Yeah. LIZZY: You had several surgeries, spent weeks in a private hospital room, extensive rehabilitation. Who paid for all of that, Mr. Dawson? MICHAEL: Susan I didn't ask you for anything. LIZZY: court reporter Could the record reflect that Mr. Dawson acknowledged that Ms. Lloyd paid his bills? MICHAEL: Susan! Tell them -- Susan, tell them that I didn't ask you for anything. LIZZY: Please don't address my client directly. MICHAEL: But I didn't. attorney interrupts him and whispers to him. LIZZY: Do you know what Walt's first words were, Mr. Dawson? MICHAEL: I'm sorry, what? LIZZY: His first words, do you know what they were? MICHAEL: I -- no, I -- I wasn't there. LIZZY: Do you know what his favorite food is? doesn't respond Do you... MICHAEL: No! ATTORNEY: Okay, this is unnecessary. MICHAEL: No. LIZZY: Well, for someone who wants to retain his paternal rights so badly you don't seem to know much about your son, Mr. Dawson. MICHAEL: I'm his father. LIZZY: I'm sorry, could you say that louder please -- just for the record. MICHAEL: I'm his father. ---- - Michael and Sawyer each on their pieces of wreckage. Sawyer is ripping his shirt where his bullet wound is. MICHAEL: Are you crazy? You're going to take a bullet out with your bare hands? SAWYER: You got a better idea? doesn't respond Then go to hell. MICHAEL: You're never going to be able to do it by yourself. SAWYER: I thought we parted ways, Mike. MICHAEL: We're caught in the same current. SAWYER: Still talking. digs in the wound, screaming, and pulls the bullet out while Michael looks on. SAWYER: You got a Band-aid? ---- the hatch. DESMOND: Are you -- are you him? LOCKE: Yes. Yes I am. DESMOND: I can't believe it. You're finally here. LOCKE: Well, here I am. DESMOND: Who's she? LOCKE: She's with me. DESMOND: What did one snowman say to the other snowman? LOCKE: I don't know what you're talking about. DESMOND: Get rid of the knife. You're not him. LOCKE: his knife We didn't come here to hurt you. DESMOND: Yeah, then why did you come? KATE: We were in a plane crash. DESMOND: Were you now? And when was that? LOCKE: 44 days ago. DESMOND: 44 days? Move. LOCKE: How long have you been down here? DESMOND: Shut it. throws a rope to Kate Tie him up. Do it! LOCKE: Wait. Wait, wait -- you're tying up the wrong person. DESMOND: How's that, brother? LOCKE: It's pointless to tie me up, I'm not dangerous. But her, she's a fugitive. DESMOND: So, what does that make you then, brother? LOCKE: I'm a regional collections manager for a cardboard manufacturer -- boxes primarily. DESMOND: All right then, box man, tie her up. reaches for Kate and she pulls away angrily. KATE: Don't you dare touch me. DESMOND: Hey! You be good girl, right? turns Kate around and starts tying her wrists. KATE: What do you think you're doing? LOCKE: I'm doing what's best for all of us. slips a knife in Kate's jeans. DESMOND: Alright, bring her here. KATE: struggling Oh, hey, John, wait, hey. Wait! puts her in a storage room and closes the door. Act 4 and Jack at the caves. HURLEY: You're kidding, right? You're going back? JACK: Yeah. HURLEY: What about all that stuff you said about waiting 'til morning and watching the sun rise?! JACK: I changed my mind. and Claire. CLAIRE: What do you suppose all that's about? CHARLIE: I reckon Jack's going to do something heroic. sighs and rolls her eyes What? CLAIRE: You always try to be funny when you don't want to answer a question. CHARLIE: Try to be funny? CLAIRE: the Virgin Mary statue What's this? CHARLIE: Oh, I found it in the jungle. CLAIRE: You found it? CHARLIE: Yeah. Be careful. Be careful with it. Here, take Aaron. hands the baby to Claire You've got to be careful with it, you know. It's the Virgin Mary. She's holy. CLAIRE: I didn't realize you were so religious. CHARLIE: I'm not. It's just, you know, it might come in handy. It'd be a nice thing to have around. ---- and Sawyer on their pieces of wreckage. SAWYER: It wasn't the flare. I said it wasn't the flare. Those people that did this -- at first I thought they were fisherman or pirates or something. Then I got a good look at their boat. You know anything about boats, Mike? A boat like that wasn't built for the open ocean -- water's coming over the side with the first little squall -- maybe got a range of 100 miles. Nope, a boat like that had to have left port from somewhere close -- like the Island. French chick said the Others were coming for a kid. I think they came, Mike. MICHAEL: What? SAWYER: He's the one they wanted -- why I got a bullet in my shoulder. Hell, Bluebeard blew us up because they wanted your kid. MICHAEL: Are you saying this is my fault? SAWYER: That's what I'm saying. MICHAEL: They took my son because of you! They were sailing away! SAWYER: They found us because they were looking for us, for Walt! MICHAEL: Don't you ever say his name again, ever! SAWYER: Oh, what are you gonna do, splash me? splashes Sawyer, and Sawyer's piece of wreckage breaks apart. Sawyer swims back over to Michael's piece of wreckage and climbs on. SAWYER: Look, I know you- MICHAEL: Shut up! Don't even -- you have no idea what it's like to care for somebody else. ---- - Susan alone in the lawyer's office as Michael enters. SUSAN: Hi. MICHAEL: Where are your lawyers? SUSAN: Out. I told them I wanted to talk just you and me. But if you want yours I understand. MICHAEL: No, it's okay. SUSAN: I think you're going to win. MICHAEL: Excuse me? SUSAN: In court. I think you're going to keep me from leaving the country with Walt. I just have to ask you why? MICHAEL: Why what? SUSAN: Why are you doing this? MICHAEL: He's my son. SUSAN: Since when, Michael? Look, I know you don't care about what's best for me, but in Rome I'll be senior partner at the firm. I'll be able to give Walt anything he needs. You're still on disability, Michael. You can't work. You're about to be evicted from your apartment. MICHAEL: You got your lawyers checking up on me, now? SUSAN: Well, of course I did. Just like you had your lawyers checking up on me. Nobody's winning here. MICHAEL: Then stop. SUSAN: Michael, the first thing you need to do is take care of yourself. You need to get healthy. You need to get back on your feet financially so you can get back to pursuing your art. You have rare talent as an artist, Michael. But how are you going to do that -- any of that -- and still be a part of Walt's life? MICHAEL: I do it by doing it. Walt is my responsibility, too. SUSAN: Then let him go because it's not about you or me -- it's about him. I don't want to go court, Michael. So please just let him go. ---- - Back at the hatch. Kate struggles in the storage room to cut the ropes off her wrists. The room is filled with food supplies. Sees a vent, has an Apollo candy bar, and climbs up through the vent. changes to Locke and Desmond in the living quarters. LOCKE: The pilot said we had lost radio contact, but by then we were already a thousand miles off course. Any search teams would have given up weeks ago. DESMOND: So you were traveling from Sydney to Los Angeles? LOCKE: Yes. DESMOND: So the world is still out there? LOCKE: As far as I know. Could you tell me your name? DESMOND: My name? My name is Desmond. LOCKE: Desmond, I'm John. You should know the gun is really unnecessary. DESMOND: Yeah, so I should just hand it over to you then, should I? How many of you are there? LOCKE: 43, but 4 sailed out this morning on a raft. DESMOND: A raft? LOCKE: That simulated sunlight -- is that because you never leave? Is there another way out? DESMOND: How many of your group have gotten sick. LOCKE: Sick? DESMOND: Sick, as in ill, as in dead! LOCKE: Is that why it says quarantine on the inside of the hatch... DESMOND: Answer the question. LOCKE: No one has. No one. No one is sick. beeping signal is heard. Kate is shown moving through the ventilation ducts. DESMOND: Get up. go to the computer room. Stand right there. Do you know how to use this, box man? LOCKE: I haven't seen one of those in 20 years. DESMOND: Do you know how to use it?! LOCKE: Yes. DESMOND: Sit! see a number countdown move from 2:38 to 2:37 to 2:36. DESMOND: Listen carefully, type in exactly what I tell you understand -- exactly, nothing else. 4, 8, 15... Did you hear that? LOCKE: What? DESMOND: What did you just put in? What number did you just put in?! LOCKE: 15 DESMOND: Right, 16, 23, 42. Now press execute. LOCKE: hesitating What's going to happen? DESMOND: Just push it! pushes the execute button, and the counter resets to 108:00 camera we hear Jack's voice. JACK: Kate! Locke! DESMOND: Who the hell is that? LOCKE: That would be Jack. Act 5 pushing Locke through the hatch. He looks through the scope and sees Jack. DESMOND: Who is he? LOCKE: His, uh, his name is Jack. He's our doctor. DESMOND: What is he doing here? LOCKE: To be honest with you I'm a little surprised to see him. DESMOND: Your doctor has a gun, brother. shoves Locke Move. turns on the music Make one sound and I'll shoot. Move. can see Jack in the computer room and calls out to him, but he can't hear her. LOCKE: I wouldn't do that, Jack. JACK: Where's Kate? What the hell did you... DESMOND: behind a wall holding a gun to Locke's head Move and I kill him. Put the gun down. JACK: Where's Kate? LOCKE: Jack, it's okay. DESMOND: I said drop it. JACK: Where's Kate?! LOCKE: She's fine. Just put down the... JACK: I'm not putting down anything! fires his gun which hits near where Kate is, in the vent. DESMOND: Do you want him to die? Put it down. JACK: Is this what you were talking about Locke? Is this your destiny? All roads lead here? LOCKE: Jack, calm down. DESMOND: behind Locke Lower your gun or I'll blow his damned head off, brother! JACK: You. ---- and Sawyer on the water. Sawyer sees one of the pontoons and tries to paddle the piece of wreckage over to it. MICHAEL: What the hell is that? Part of the raft -- one of the pontoons. Stop paddling. Hey stop it. You're putting a strain on the binds; it's going to break us up. just keeps paddling. Damn it, you're going to... piece of raft starts to break apart and Sawyer ends up in the water. MICHAEL: Hey Sawyer! Climb up. SAWYER: I do and we both sink. I'm going for the pontoon. MICHAEL: Don't be an idiot. SAWYER: Michael the gun You see that toothy son of a bitch, you aim and squeeze, got it? MICHAEL: Got it. swims for it, and the shark goes for him. Michael pulls the trigger but nothing happens. Michael fires again several more times and we see blood spray. MICHAEL: Sawyer! starts paddling over to the pontoon. Sawyer! Sawyer! pops up on the other side of the pontoon. SAWYER: Give me your hand. helps Sawyer climb onto the pontoon, and climbs on himself. Act 6 - Michael in a park. Susan and a young Walt enter. SUSAN: Walt There he is, do you see him? Hi. MICHAEL: Hey. SUSAN: Hey, I'm sorry I'm late -- packing's been a disaster and the plane leaves first thing in the morning. MICHAEL: Sure, no problem. SUSAN: Uh, you want to say hi, Walt? MICHAEL: Hi, Walt. I'm... hey, uh, a stuffed polar bear out of a bag this is for you, man. Susan He like bears? SUSAN: Yes, sure, he's just really shy. MICHAEL: down to talk to Walt Hey little man, look, I guess I can't call you that -- I mean, because look how big you are. So, you and I -- well, we're not going to see each other for a while, Walt. But you are going to have a great life. I know your mommy, she's going to take real good care of you. And Brian is going to take good care of you, too. But, you know what? I just want you to know that no matter where you go that I -- that your daddy -- yeah, your daddy -- he loves you very, very much. And I always will. Always, okay. SUSAN: I'm sorry -- this... MICHAEL: It's okay. Uh, hey, here her the bag -- just, you know -- you know, let him know it's from me -- sometime. SUSAN: Okay. Goodbye, Michael. MICHAEL: Yeah, bye. ---- - Michael crying on the pontoon. Sawyer wakes up. SAWYER: You alright, Mike? MICHAEL: It's my fault. SAWYER: What? MICHAEL: I never should have brought him on the raft. I'm going to get him back. I'm going to get back my son. SAWYER: How about that? see land The current brought us back. We're home. ---- and Michael walk up on shore. They hear Jin yelling. SAWYER: Jin? comes running onto the beach with his arms tied behind his back. JIN: Michael! Sawyer! 이 쪽으로 오면 안돼! 이 쪽으로 오면 안돼! SAWYER: Jin! falls and Michael unties him. JIN:scared 여기 있으면 안돼! 이쪽으로 오지 마! 이 쪽으로 오지 마! 돌아가야 돼! 말 좀 들어봐. 여기 있으면 안돼! 지금 오는 거야! 지금 오는 거야! Others. Others. sees the Others. Others. and Michael turn to look and we see a group coming of people coming toward them carrying crude club/mace type weapons. Category:Season 2